


Introductions not Required

by LilacsAndLilies



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, M/M, Not Beta Read, Parley, Tony Stark Acting as Harley Keener's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, no angst allowed here in my perfect universe, parkner, spiderlad, what even is their ship name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21865237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacsAndLilies/pseuds/LilacsAndLilies
Summary: One of those fics where Tony tries to introduce Harley and Peter but they already know each other.
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Harley Keener & Tony Stark, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 22
Kudos: 1031
Collections: Marvel(ous)Universe, Peter Parker Stories, Peter Parker's Tales, ellie marvel fics - read





	Introductions not Required

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from another fic I read, so while the plot and story are my own, the idea is not. I think this is a trope at this point? I don't know tho.

Harley opened his laptop to see a notification from his boyfriend, Peter. A smile grew on his face as he pushed aside his pending homework to answer the call. A video opened up on his screen to show a thin boy with brown hair lying across his bed with textbooks surrounding him, a position almost identical to the one Harley was in.

"Hey princess." Peter gave the blond a grin. He had a pen in his hand and looked like he was doing math homework.

Harley gave him a smile back. "Hey yourself Darlin'." His eyes wandered over to Peter’s hair as he watched the light pouring in from the window filter through his boyfriend’s hair. “You look gorgeous.”

Peter blushed and ran a hand through his messy hair. “So, how’d your test go?”

Harley perked up. “Oh it was really easy. School here is just easy in general. I wish I could go to your school. Might actually be challenging.” He smirked.

“You won’t hear any complaints from me.”

"I would hope not. Otherwise I would need to find a new boyfriend." Harkey made an overly dramatic face, attempting not to smile when he heard Peter laugh. The word boyfriend still brought a grin to both of their faces. They were a few months into their relationship, even though they had been friends for over a year before that.

Soon the conversation shifted to things like homework and movies and everything in between as the hours slowly passed by. It was about 8 PM when Peter looked at his clock and practically fell off his bed in surprise. "I gotta go. I'm gonna be late for something." 

Harley tried not to frown. They couldn't meet in person so all they had were these video chats that seemed to end at about 8 each day. He knew Peter was busy, but he wished he could have longer with his new boyfriend.

"Ok. Bye! He gave Peter one last look before turning off the video. The end of these calls always reminded him of how far apart they were. Luckily, he wouldn't have to wait much longer. Winter break was next week and Tony had invited him to New York for the week so he could see the tower. Harley was already making plans to surprise Peter along the way. Just one more day of boring school before he would be on a plane to the Big Apple. He smiled to himself before he turned off his laptop. He took one look at all of the work surrounding him before sighing and going back to doing homework.

* * *

Peter rolled off the bed and ended his call with Harley. He wished he could stay on the call for longer, but crime waits for no one and he needed to patrol.

He swung out the window onto the streets and started looking around. Two muggers and one bank robbery later, Peter found himself sitting atop a building looking out at Stark Towers. It was a Thursday night, meaning he would normally be at home, but May was out on a business trip, so he was staying at the tower until the end of break. He felt himself shivering despite the heater in his suit and knew it was probably time to go inside. He swung back into his room and got settled for the night. After he'd set everything up he flopped onto his bed. His room was subtly spiderman themed and filled so much nerdy stuff that he still kept finding new things. He was staring at one of said things at 11 o' clock when Tony walked into Peter's room.

"Hey underoos, good to see you aren't breaking curfew." He walked over and sat down on Peter's bed.

Peter rolled his eyes. "I don't need you and May ganging up on me. Better to avoid the grounding before Winter break."

Tony put his arm around Peter. "Probably a good idea. Now," he looked over Peter's bed, "homework done and everything set for tomorrow? If not, I can always send up capsicle to force you to finish."

Peter grimaced at the idea of being on the receiving end of another Captain America lecture. After the whole Civil War fiasco, all of the Avengers had resettled in the tower, although a lot were off on missions and the like. Captain America, however, was currently very free and able to give Peter a disappointing look until he finished all of his homework, something Peter very much wanted to avoid. “Yeah I finished everything.”

"Great!" Tony clasped his hands together. "Well I've got someone coming in tomorrow that I want you to meet. He's your age and he's going to be staying for the break. I'm sure you'll get along great." He got up from the bed and continued talking, gesturing wildly with his hands as he explained the situation. "Remember I told you about the kid I met during the whole Mandarin fiasco?"

Peter grinned. "The one that gave you a panic attack?" He couldn't help but tease Tony.

"Yes." Tony scowled. "Anyway, I thought it would be nice for both of you to meet, maybe make science bros 2.0."

Peter was understandably worried about a random new kid showing up, but Tony seemed more excited about them meeting than seeing the kid himself, so it shouldn't be too bad. It's not like Tony would replace him with some kid he only met once. They had this thing going on, and Peter was finally starting to feel comfortable and at home around the older man. He forced himself not to think about it and just nodded. "Can't wait to meet them."

Tony just smiled. "Ok well then, I'll leave you to it." He walked out of the door, leaving Peter to go to bed.

* * *

The first thing Harley had done after getting out of school was call Tony. "Sup old man, what's the plan then?" He began walking back to his house.

Tony, who was far too used to Harley to be phased by the casual attitude, just said, "There's a jet a little ways away from your town. Happy is coming by to your house to pick you up, so be ready."

Harley walked into his house and dropped his backpack on the ground. "I'm definitely ready." 

Tony just gave him an affectionate scoff before he continued. "When you get here, there's someone I want you to meet, my personal intern. He's about your age and really smart and I wanted to see what both of you could come up with."

Tony sounded really casual, but Harley could tell this meeting meant a lot to Tony. He wasn't so insensitive as to oppose the meeting. "Can't wait to meet them." He knew he was talking about Tony's personal intern, but the words seemed to ring far more true about Peter. As always, his thoughts led him back to his boyfriend.

Harley could practically here Tony's grin as the other man said, "Great. See you I'm a couple hours." Then the call ended. Harley grabbed his stuff and came back out to the front of the house. He made sure his sister was set to stay at her friend's house before calling Peter.

"Harley? What is it?" Peter's voice sounded worried. Harley could hear the bustle of the city in the background.

"Nothing's wrong, I just wanted to call you. I have a surprise for you and you'll get it today at your internship." Peter had mentioned to Harley that he had an internship at Stark Industries. He was always pretty quiet about it, so Harley assumed be worked is some lower floor. That was another thing he wanted to talk to Tony about: Peter was crazy smart and he deserved to do something with that. Harley hadn't mentioned Peter to Tony before nor Tony to Peter because he didn't want to get Peter into anything… embarrassing with Tony and he didn't want Tony to change Peter's opinion of him.

"Wait what? How?" Peter sounded confused and Harley couldn't help but grin at his boyfriend's expense. He shifted the bag to his other shoulder and said, "don't worry about it, just be excited."

"O- ok? Is that all?" The sounds behind him had stopped and it was fairly obvious he had walked into a building. Harley had a hunch that it was SI.

"Yup. Have fun at your internship, love you!" Harley put down the call. A second later he did a double take. They started dating a few months ago but neither of them had actually said the words yet. And still, it felt so natural. He started getting worried, what if Peter got freaked out, what if it was too soon, too much? Should he call again and apologize or just pass it off as normal?

As Harley's impending panic attack started gearing up, a car pulled up in front of his house. Happy stepped out with his patented grumpy look. Harley could have sworn he heard the man grumble, "Tony needs to stop making me babysit his kids."

Harley tried to calm himself down and force himself to believe that everything would be fine. He was mostly calm by the time Happy walked up to him and he hoped his fake bravado would cover up the rest.

"So you must be Happy." Harley shifted his bag again.

Happy just grunted in response. "Come on, let's get this over with."

Harley looked a little incredulous with how gruff the man seemed to be. "Tony was not kidding when he said your name was ironic. You need to loosen up a bit."

Happy didn't look at him or say anything besides, "get in the car." Harley took that as a no and dropped his stuff in the back before sitting down in the back seat.

The plane ride went much the same way, where the only person around was Happy and he refused to talk. Because of that, Harley had to find other ways to occupy himself on the plane ride. As always, he thoughts inevitably led back to Peter. He started to plan out a meeting where he would find Peter somewhere in the building and surprise him and they'd go out to dinner and spend all of break together. Soon enough he lost himself in his thoughts.

* * *

After school, Peter found himself in the elevator of SI, heading up to Tony Stark's personal lab. Today was a lab day, so he would have been here anyway, but the idea of not having to leave at the end of the day filled him with excitement that could only be dampened by the prospect of meeting that kid Tony was talking about.

He walked into the lab to hear rock music blaring. Friday took his senses into account and dialed down the music when Peter walked in. 

Surprised, Tony turned around to great Peter. “Hey Pete. You’re here early. It’s only what, 2 o’ clock?” He was waiting for Friday to give him confirmation.

Peter beat Friday to it. “It’s 4, Mr. Stark.” He rolled his eyes before dropping his backpack on the ground and walking over to the table. “So, whatcha working on?”

Tony looked like he was ready to launch into a long explanation. “Just some small upgrades for Nat. She- wait did you say it was 4?” He jumped up from his seat and began walking out of the door.

“Yeah, why?” Peter followed Tony out of the room.

“Remember that kid I told you about? He’s gonna be here in like 10 minutes. I gotta go up to meet them.” He headed towards the elevator with the full intention of heading straight outside.

Peter stopped following. “Uh Mr. Stark?”

Tony turned around. “What is it?” he looked agitated.

“You sure you want to go out in an oil stained shirt and broken goggles in your hair that is literally standing up on end, probably from the Widow’s Bites?” Peter just gestured towards all of the older man’s appearance. 

“Oh.” Tony gave himself a once over and cringed. “While it probably doesn’t matter, Pepper will get mad if I don’t fix myself. I’ll be back in one minute. Then we’ll go up.” He headed back to his room, leaving Peter in the living room. Steve and Bucky were sitting on the couch, engrossed in an old movie. The two said hi to Peter, who waved back, before going back to their movie, leaving Peter alone. He slumped onto a different couch.

This, of course gave Peter a wonderful opportunity to wallow in his insecurities. What if the other kid didn’t like him? What would he say to this kid? What was he like? What if Tony like the other kid more? What if Tony decided he didn’t need Peter anymore? Peter got wrapped up in his thoughts and barely realized that Tony had reentered the room.

“Kid, you doing ok?” Tony came over and gently tapped Peter on the shoulder.

Peter snapped back and he smiled, looking up at the man who was now dressed in a clean suit, with his trademark glasses in his pocket. “Yeah I’m fine.” No need to worry Tony.

Tony gave him a look. “I don’t believe you but ok. C’mon.” He made his way to the elevator. Peter jumped up from the couch and followed behind him. 

They had reached the hangar and Peter’s nerves had once again taken center stage. “Hey Mr. Stark, I think I’ll stand back here. You can introduce us after you guys get some time to talk.”

Tony raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure you’re ok?”

Peter gave him a quick nod. “Yup, absolutely. I am 100% fine.”

“You just lost what little credibility you had but ok, you can stand back a bit.”

Peter just nodded as Tony headed closer to the hangar, waiting for the jet to show up.

* * *

Harley was starting to get really antsy. They were a few minutes away from landing. What was he supposed to do when meeting this kid? How important was he? Suddenly he wished he paid more attention when Tony was talking about the other kid instead of daydreaming about meeting Peter in person. Actually no, he didn’t regret that, but it would have been nice to have listened anyway.

The plane landed and Harley walked out of the jet, his bag in hand. Happy followed soon behind him. When he got out, the first thing he saw was Tony walking towards him. “Sup mechanic.” He saw a figure a little further back, but he couldn’t get a good look at him. He guessed it was the intern Tony was talking about.

"Hey kid. It's been a while, how's life been?" Tony came over and gave him a hug.

Harley dropped his bag and gave him a hug back. “It’s been good. School is so boring though.” They pulled apart and Harley moved to pick up his bag again. Tony beat him to it and picked it up. “Geez kid, what do you have in here? There’s no way one weeks’ worth of clothes is that heavy, especially when you know I can just buy anything you forgot.”

Harley shrugged. “Didn’t want you to have to. Plus I brought some stuff for a … friend.”

Tony raised his eyebrow. “Friend? Here?” He put his hands on his hips after shifting the bag.

Harley turned bright red. “Yes. Friend.”

“Hmm, ok. Anyway, back to the school thing, you know my door is always open if you want to stay here and go to school here. My so- intern goes to this nerd school nearby. You could go too.” Tony tried to brush off how he misspoke but Harley had a sneaking suspicion he meant to say son. This did nothing to make him feel better and he could slowly see this week going south. Just like he would be after this week. He just hoped Tony didn't decide to send him home earlier.

“I don’t know Tony, I don’t want to leave Abbie home alone. Ma tries her best, but she’s really not home that much. I would love to go to Midtown, but I don’t know if it would work.” Harley shrugged, trying not to feel too upset about how he’s letting the chance to stay here and go to school with Peter slip out of his fingers.

“I might be able to do something about that, don’t worry about it. How’d you know I was talking about Midtown?” Tony looked up, a puzzled expression on his face.

Harley blanked. “I, uh, my... friend goes there.” Then he processed the rest of Tony’s statement. “Whatever you’re thinking about doing, it’s too much. This is already a lot.”

Tony waved him off. “Nothing you say can change my mind. I like having you around kid, and you clearly want to be near your… friend.” He smirked before continuing. “So, it seems like a win win doesn’t it?”

“That’s really not how this works.” Harley knew that it was too much, but the chance to be here, with Peter, made him way too excited to keep arguing.

“I make the rules here, I say that’s how it works. Now come on, I’ve got someone I want you to meet.” Tony started walking away from the jet, towards the figure Harley had spotted earlier.

As they got closer, Harley could start to see more of the so called intern. As the details started to become clear, he couldn’t help but feel like he recognized him. Something about the vague brunette curls made him feel like he was missing something. Finally, he got close enough to see the other boy clearly and he couldn’t believe what he was seeing. He froze and his mouth flew wide open.

Tony didn’t realize Harley’s sudden pause and just started talking. “Harley, meet my intern Peter Parker. Peter meet-”

Peter yelled, “Harley?!”

That was all it took for Harley to snap out of his shock. “Peter!” He started running towards the other boy before pulling him into a hug.

“But, but how?” Peter said, his voice muffled from where he had burrowed himself into Harley’s jacket.

“Guess we both were keeping our acquaintances with Iron Man a secret.” Harley just smirked before gently lifting Peter’s head and looking into his eyes. “Hey sugar.”

“Hey yourself.” Peter smiled before standing on his toes and slowly pushing his lips onto Harley’s. Harley melted into the kiss, ecstatic to finally be kissing his boyfriend.

“What?!” Harley and Peter quickly pulled away and turned to see Tony standing there, his mouth wide open and Harley’s bag dropped on the ground. 

“What, never seen two kids kissing before? I thought you were used to this type of thing?” Harley couldn’t help but smirk at Tony’s expression. A small part of him felt worried that Tony wasn’t going to accept this, but the illogical part of his brain quickly got shooed away as he remembered the countless articles about Tony Stark from his childhood. His sexuality was no secret.

Tony slowly closed his mouth, but his head kept flitting between looking at Harley and Peter. “But- but- how- you- what?” He looked completely at a loss for words. Harley looked over at Peter, whose face was bright red. Harley grinned and Peter couldn’t help but giggle at his mentor’s face too.

Tony finally seemed to form a coherent sentence as he shouted, “How do you two know each other? I was supposed to introduce you.”

Peter decided to speak up. “We met online almost 2 years ago. Started dating a couple months ago.”

Tony just nodded, unable to say anything else. “And that friend you were talking about was… Peter?” Tony posed the question to Harley, who just nodded. 

“Uh ok. I’m going to need a moment to process this. At least I don’t need to be worried about you two not getting along.” He just put his head down and started shaking it while grumbling to himself as he made his way back.

Peter and Harley took one look at each other before turning back towards Tony bursting out in laughter. Harley grabbed Peter’s hand and pulled him closer as they both started walking after Tony.

“So, why did you never tell me that internship at Stark Industries was code for ‘I’m Tony Stark’s personal intern and basically his son?’” Harley nudged Peter.

Peter purposefully ignored the second half of Harley’s statement. “Oh well- uh- I just didn’t think it was important. I didn’t want that to be a defining part of me and after that wasn’t an issue it just never came up. Why didn’t you tell me about Tony Stark crash landing in your backyard?” Peter gave a pointed look at Harley.

Harley shrugged sheepishly. “Yeah, I get what you mean. Same honestly. Still, we could have met so much earlier if we said something you know?”

“Maybe.” Peter pulled Harley into the elevator. Tony was already downstairs, having gone ahead of them and Peter was not about to waste this moment. “But why worry about that when we have this week ahead of us?” And with that, they started their break.


End file.
